Shooting Stars
by Tracey
Summary: Relena's b-day is coming up and her Gundam friends minus Heero give her a surprise, but its not what they planned....
1. Shooting Stars 1

Shooting Stars pt. 1  
The Party   
  
I sadly do not own Gundam Wing, its characters or its places. I have nothing to do with it except that I am a large fan. I am not getting paid at all, even though that's something I wish I was!!   
  
Relena sighed, and stared out her balcony window. The rain lashed down it in its little pitter-patter sounds, a noticeable sigh came from Relena. Wasn't it just like this when Heero left? Yup, and this Princess didn't care anymore.   
"How many times did he not talk to me? Not respond when I said I loved him?" She asked her visible reflection.   
There was a knock on Relena's door and Quatre Winner stepped in. "You've been crying again, haven't you?"  
He had spied the large pile of tissues on her bed, spilling onto the floor.   
Relena sighed and turned around with a smile on her face. "Yea, but I don't care anymore! And you want to know why?"  
Quatre stared politely at her, shaking his head. "Because Heero's a jerk, and I have better things to do in my life than think about him!" But even as she said it, her heart twisted.   
"I'm glad you're feeling better, Miss Relena," Quatre smiled, and left the room, after placing a steaming mug of hot chocolate down on her bedside table. As soon as Quatre was out of the door, Relena turned and flung herself down on the bed, and sobbed.   
  
Poor Relena, Quatre thought, leaning against the oak door. Her sobs echoed in the dimly lit hallway. Who'd have thought Heero would've had this much of an effect on you? He walked back to his room, and when he opened the door, Trowa looked up, and said, "She's still crying, isn't she?"  
"Yes," Quatre said, sighing, and ran a hand over his face. "If only Heero would let that huge ego of his disappear, they'd both be happy."  
"Good luck with that," said Wu Fei's voice, coming from the small single bed in the corner. "Heero's head is too big since his pride is up. He's the Perfect Soldier, remember?"  
"Yeah, but if Heero's not going to respond to the letter we sent him, then I'm personally going to go to L2 and get him," Duo responded, shaking his head. "I'm going to check on Lena, k? She needs a shoulder to cry on."  
Trowa, Quatre and Wu Fei nodded, and Duo quietly knocked on Relena's door. "Lena? Can I come in?" He asked.   
"I'm sorry, Duo, just not right now," came Relena's muffled reply. "I'm…" Her voice died out, and Duo nodded.   
"Sure thing, then, Lena. 'Night," Duo said, and turned. "Heero…this is all your fault."  
  
"Mr. Yuy?" A man wearing a post office suit asked. "You have a letter from Earth."  
"Hnn?" Heero asked, and nodded, taking the letter. He opened it and read the letter, noticing that Duo wrote it.   
  
hey, Heero!  
  
How's it going, Buddy? Anyway, you gotta come back down here, bud, we've got some major problems. One, Relena almost got kidnapped a while ago, but we (Trowa, Quatre and Wu-man {Wu-man is scratched out, and Wu Fei is written neatly in its place}) stopped the dude. He's out of jail, and we think he might want to come back and get Relena again.   
Two, Relena's birthday is coming up, and lately her work has been hitting the roof…we offered to help, butt once we saw the stuff we backed off. Anyway, she's been having these nightmares…yeah, I know…but they're about you and stuff like that. I was with her one night, watching over her when she screamed and yelled out, "Heero! No! Don't kill him!" She told me her dream once she woke up, and man, even I was spooked.   
Hope ya come, or else Wu-man…Ooops, Wu Fei is going to personally come up to ya and bring you back down here.  
  
'bye!  
  
Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Wu Fei Chang  
  
Hmm. Relena having nightmares was kind of weird, but her almost getting kidnapped was even worse. Heero looked at the return address and saw that it was from the Sank Kingdom. He then went to a transmission window to talk to Duo.   
"Yo, Duo here," Duo's voice said, as the grinning Gundam Pilot's face broke into a smile when he realized who was calling.   
"Hey, Duo."  
"Heero! Glad you called…"  
"Heero? Let me talk to him!" Wu Fei's voice said, and soon, his face was seen pushing Duo out of the screen's range. "Heero, you baka! Get down here right now! There's a ticket waiting for you at the terminal. NOW!"  
Then the screen went black and the transmission was over.   
  
************  
  
"Happy birthday, Miss Relena," people said, as Relena made her way down the marble stairs.   
"Thank you," Relena said, and then addressed the crowd. "Thank you very much for coming to my 18th birthday party. It's a pleasure to me that all of you were able to come tonight. Please, enjoy yourselves tonight."  
Relena smiled and continued down the stairs.   
"Hey, Lena, lookin' good!" Duo whistled when they approached her. Relena was dressed in a beautiful midnight blue, tight-fitting dress. There was a slip going halfway up her thigh, and there were no straps. She wore long, white gloves that went past her elbows, and her hair hung down around her shoulders. It was coiled, and wavy. She wore star-stud earrings ands around her neck and a choker (for the dress, look at a pic of Anastasia in the animated movie…^_^).  
"Thanks, Duo," Relena smiled, and looked around. "The security's pretty tight, tonight, isn't it?"  
They all looked around, and Trowa said, "that man, you know? He's out of jail."  
"Hmm," Relena replied. "So…Jack's out."  
"Er—Jack?" Wu Fei asked, brows raised.  
"Yes," Relena said, staring out into space. "I know him. he was a good friend of mine before the war and I met you guys."  
There was an uncomfortable silence. "Care to dance, Miss Relena?" Quatre asked, nervously, breaking the tenseness.  
"Sure," Relena replied, and together they walked onto the dance floor. They waltzed around it, looking like a couple, laughing and talking. They caught everyone's attention, even someone who was watching from above, on an overhang.   
Duo and Trowa were staring a the man, when Duo said sharply, "Look who showed up, Wu-man," and pointed to the man.  
"How many times"—but curiousity got the better of him as he looked up to see Heero Yuy watching the Princess dance with one of his friends.   
"So. I see he showed up. He is not a weakling then after all," Wu Fei finished.  
Once the song ended, people clapped and Quatre led Relena over to wear the other pilots were. Duo noticed that Heero was watching them come over.   
"You guys, Heero's gonna see us, so don't look up, okay? We don't want him to know that we know he's here," Duo said, smiling.   
"You have a plan?" Trowa asked, smiling under his long bangs (sooo gorgeous…hee hee ^_~)  
"I think I have a good one coming," Duo responded.   
  
Relena smiled politely at Quatre, but still, dancing with him was not like dancing with Heero…  
Stop it, she chided herself. You're not suppose to think about him that way.  
They walked over to the other pilots and began talking. Trowa went to get them some drinks, and Wu Fei was talking about making sure everything was going fine.   
"So, why is this Jack-dude so obsessed in our Relena?" Duo asked, playfully, smiling.   
"Jealously," Quatre suggested, smiling. "It's the most understandable."  
"Stop it you guys, you're making me blush," Relena butt it, blushing crimson.   
Another song that Relena loved to waltz to came on, and she sighed.   
"Can I have this dance?" a male voice behind her asked.   
"Sorry, pal, Relena's taken for the next two songs by us," Duo said, grinning, his eyes closed as he tilted his head. "Come on, Princess, you promised me one." And Duo lead her onto the floor.  
Quatre was about to ask the man, "So, Heero, what's the big deal with coming so late?" When he realized who the man was.   
Broad shouldered, wide-chest, tall. He was the same man Duo had shot the night he tried to kidnap Relena. He even had the bandage still on his cheek where Wu Fei's bullet missed his head. Jack's eyes traveled from the laughing Relena to the frightened Quatre watching the man.   
"Do I know you?" He asked, studying him. Quatre choked out a "no" and rushed to find Trowa and Wu Fei. He had to tell him Jack got in the party.   
  
"…So, that's what happened," Duo finished, grinning, as he spun Relena.  
Relena laughed and asked, "didn't you get hurt?" he had just finished telling her a funny story about him and Heero having to spend a night together before a mission in a motel.   
"Nope. Heero pulls my braid one to many"— Duo broke off as someone screamed. They turned around to see Jack pulling out a gun and point it straight at Duo and Relena.   
"Step away from Relena if you want her to live."  
  
OOH! Part one of Shooting Stars done! YEA!  
  
Just how did Jack get in? What does he want with Relena? Will Heero save her? And why is Heero here? Find out, on the next part of Shooting Stars 2: The Secrets Out! 


	2. Shooting Stars 2

Shooting Stars Pt. 2  
The Secret's Out  
  
Disclaimer : Same as Part one, okay? Read it and you'll know…I don't own GW, I'm not paid, yada, yada, yada…  
  
Duo glared at the man in front of them. Relena shouted at him, "Why are you doing this, huh?"  
Quatre, Wu Fei and Trowa ran over, and stood in front the Princess, blocking her from Jack.   
"Move!" Jack commanded. When the pilots didn't move, he flicked the safety on his gun off. "That's it! All of you, move to Relena's room! Now! You don't have your Gundams here to protect you!"  
Duo and Quatre gasped. "How does he know?" He whispered to Relena. Not waiting for an answer, Jack lunged forward, pushed Trowa out of the way, grabbed Relena by the wrist, and pointed the tip of the gun at her head.  
"Move," he said, deathly quiet. The pilots trudged up the stairs, in a line, Jack and Relena bringing up the rear. He turned around to face the audience. "If anyone tries to come and rescue them, I will kill the Princess!"  
Since Heero can't help her right now, I'll take his place to his extent, Duo thought, following Jack.  
  
From high above and ignored, Heero watched, anger surging through him.   
"Get your hands off her," he growled, staring at this Jack man. Everyone was silent as he pushed them into the doors at the top of the staircase; the same floor Heero was on.   
"Go after her," a voice behind Heero made him jump.   
"Zechs," Heero said, turning around to face Relena's brother.   
"He doesn't know about you, since he saw them last time. You have an advantage. Go now. Use the balcony, since he'll block off the door to her room." He shook his head, his platiumn blond locks moving with him. "Hurry."  
Heero nodded, and took off down the hall, smiling vaguely at the thought he was thinking. So, Zechs knew three years ago how I entered Relena's room to talk to her. He then must know about the times when we'd hide and sneak kisses in secret crannies here in the palace.  
  
*******  
  
"Relena, sit down on the bed. You, Braid-Boy, sit the that chair next to her," Jack instructed, pointing his gun at where Duo should sit. He lowered himself next to Relena, who was whimpering.  
"It's okay, Relena. We won't let him hurt you," Duo said, glaring at Jack.   
Jack ignored him and pointed the gun at Relena again. "Mr. Silent." He said, addressing Trowa. "You and Blondie sit next to Braid-Boy. You too." He stared pointedly at Wu Fei who muttered something about "Weakling boyfriends".  
"And now, for my final performance"—Jack went off describing exactly what he was planning on doing to them.   
Duo sat in stupor. He was thinking of when they were about to leave the ballroom.   
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Move!" Jack ordered. They slowly moved up the marble stairs. Duo glanced up to see Heero watching them. Their eyes met, and then Heero looked away back at Relena and Jack. His eyes narrowed angrily, and he said something. Duo made it out as 'Get your hands off her' before Zechs appeared behind him.   
Jack nudged him with the gun in his back. "Move it." They then disappeared into the hallway.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
"Why are you telling us all this?" Duo interrupted. "It's not we're actually listening."  
"Duo!!" Quatre gasped, turning to face him. "Shut up!"  
Jack grinned, which was really scary.   
"I'm telling you this because of a certain reason. You won't be around when Relena and I leave." Jack snarled.   
Duo blinked a couple of times at him, then managed to get out, "excuse me?"  
It was the last he heard before the metal of the gun made contact with his head. Sorry Heero. I tried, he thought, before he saw all black.   
  
*******  
  
Heero gritted his teeth as he saw Jack hit Duo over his head. A bit of blood tricked down the side of Duo's head on seep onto his chin, finally dripping onto his pants.   
Jack turned to Quatre and did the same thing. Quatre slumped to the side of his chair. It was only then did Heero realize that Jack had tied the pilot's hands behind the chair. Trowa's eyes widened, and said something to Jack.   
He snarled something back at him, and hit him with more force than he did with Duo and Quatre.   
Wu Fei stared at his fellow comrades and yelled loudly at Jack before he was hit, "YOU WEAKLING!!"  
Heero, despite the mission, chuckled. Only Wu Fei would say something like that.  
He watched Jack turn to Relena. He said something, and Relena jumped up. "How dare you!" She said to him, but Heero read her lips.   
Jack then muttered something more, and this time Relena slapped him across the face. Heero again chuckled, thinking how cute she looked when she got mad.   
  
*******  
  
"How dare you!" Relena shrieked at Jack. She stared at him, anger burning up inside her. He had just said that they were pawns in a game to get Heero, and that he would kill her friends once Relena wasn't around.   
"Shut up or I'll kill them now," he muttered darkly.   
Relena snapped and slapped him. Jack grabbed her wrist before she raised it again, and then leaned down near her. Her eyes widened.   
"You'll do as I say, since you will soon be mine," he whispered, "Or you're little Gundam friends will die…in front of you."  
He then turned his face towards her and kissed her, sloppily. Relena was disgusted and pushed him away—or tried to. He then grabbed her hands and pulled them together with one hand, and with the other he grabbed her jaw, and made her face him.   
"You will marry me, or it's the end of Braid-Boy," he then pointed the gun at Duo's unconscious head.  
"No! Duo!" Relena cried, tears silently pouring down her cheeks.   
"Oh, Princess Relena, don't cry. You won't need to soon…" Jack said, stroking her head roughly and leered at her. She became scared and pushed away with all her might, but he held onto her and kissed her again, long and deep with tongue.   
Glass shattered and Jack pulled away from Relena. Standing in front of them with a very pissed off young man, Relena's age, pointing a gun at Jack.   
"Get your filthy hands off her." He said, his voice in pure fury, and a death look in his Prussian eyes.   
Heero?! Relena thought, staring at him.   
  
Woah…Heero finally made it! And his pretty PO'ed…What's gonna happen to them? Is Duo and the others okay? What's this Jack's plan for Relena? Find out in part three of Shooting Stars: Confession! 


	3. Shooting Stars 3

Shooting Stars part 3  
Confession  
  
  
Heero was glaring at this man, and he didn't even know who he was. If only he could keep him away from Relena until Zechs comes, he thought, then smiled.   
"What's so funny?" Jack snarled, but his voice wobbled, like he was frightened.   
Heero returned his gaze from his unconscious friends to Relena, then back to Jack. "Nothing. But before I shoot you, I'd like to know what to write on your grave."  
"Well!" Jack huffed, annoyed. "Shouldn't it be the other way around? But, heck, why not?"  
Jack squared his shoulders and took a deep breath…  
  
::Flashbacks and all that jazz::  
  
I met Relena when we were in that school of hers. She was the most popular girl and everyone liked her. Who wouldn't? I liked her the moment I saw her. She was like an angel to me…an angel that I wanted {Heero snorts and Relena hears something muttered like, "she's my angel."}. I was devastated when I heard that her father died. And then you showed up…and broke her heart by ripping the invitation.   
'Relena, I know I'm not perfect or anything, but if it makes you feel better, I know this cool club that I can get into. Why don't you come?' I asked her.   
'I guess so,' Relena answered {"Mumbled!" Relena interrupted. "I was upset!"} and I told I'd meet her at seven.   
I waited, but she never showed up. The I found out that she had gone to space, you see. To see you!  
  
::End Flashback, and Jack glaring at Heero::  
  
"I was mad, yes, very mad," Jack spat venomously. "I had to have you see. She stood me up and I'm really pissed off, you bastard!"  
"You've been holding this grudge for exactly three years now?" Heero asked, lowering his gun slightly in disbelief.   
"What do you think, you little ass?" Jack asked, snarling, pointing a finger at Heero. "You think that I'd be here if I didn't? No, I'd be having fun with my friends, or seeing a movie, or…" His voice trailed off and then he finally turned to look at Relena.   
"All I wanted was one date with you," he whispered. He began to walk forward, but Heero protectively stepped in front of him, shielding Relena from Jack.   
"Don't you dare try to talk to her," Heero said, his voice low and deadly. Jack seemed to have noticed because he licked his lips nervously, but it was all an act. He grabbed Heero's wrist before Heero realized it, but, in on quick movement, they were playing a deadly game of mercy, with the nozzle of the gun pointing aimlessly around the room, before it finally rested on the watching Relena.   
Jack pulled the trigger…  
There was a loud BANG…  
And then Relena slid to the floor, holding her shoulder, moaning with pain.   
  
********  
  
Heero took one look at Relena before he yelled hoarsely at Jack, "You little son of a bitch!"   
He then slammed his whole body into Jack's, and knocked the wind out of him. Then he raised his elbow and brought it crashing down on Jack's head. The man fell unconscious to the ground, bits of blood sparkling in the moonlight.   
At that moment, Zechs barged in, followed my a group of men in bodyguard uniforms. They paused and looked around, finally, their eyes resting on the sight that brought tears to Noin's eyes and Zechs' cursing.   
Heero was holding Relena up, blood soaking her white gloves and bedsheets. She smiled weakly before managing to say, "I love you Heero" faintly. She then blacked out.   
There was a pause. Then, "I love you too, Relena," from a very somber Heero. He then kissed her forehead, and brought her over to Zechs.  
Hang in there, he thought, and watched her brother and Noin race to the cars in the driveway three flights down.  
  
  
Okay, that was really quick, but when I get typing, I get typing. What did you guys think of this one?  
  
**Jack's back under arrest and Heero said something no one would believe he would. The pilots wake up and Relena's in the hospital, when something else happens to them…what is it? Um, I'm not sure right now, but it'll be a good one!! Promise!! Next time, in Part 4 of shooting stars: Sooner or Later** 


	4. Shooting Stars 4

Shooting Stars part 4  
  
I forgot to add the disclaimer in last time, but here it is: I don't own GW or anything, I'm just a fan, yada, yada, yada…on with the story!  
  
Heero watched as Zechs carried Relena out of the room. Noin was in tears, surprisingly, and followed quietly.   
"You! Guard!" Heero said, turning to face the one nearest to him. "Make sure these guys wake up. Use smelling salts or something." He nodded, and began shouting orders to the rest.   
Heero raced out of the building, and followed Zech's and Noin's limo carefully on his Harley.  
  
********  
  
Heero paced around the hospital waiting room. Duo and Hilde, Quatre and Dorothy, Cathrine and Trowa, WuFei and Sally were all there.  
"You can visit her now, but please be quiet. She's sleeping," the Dr. said, coming out of the room.   
Heero was the first in after Zechs. Noin smiled down at the sleeping figure and placed a brown teddy bear on her night-stand. Zech's took his sister's hand and patted it (why, I have no reason, but people do this in hospitals.).  
  
********  
  
After a few hours, Duo announced that he and Hilde had to go home to make sure their son was still behaving. Trowa and Cathrine decided to go with them too, and finally Quatre was called in by his oldest sister that there was an important message from someone. Dorothy left with him.   
"I'll check on the guards at the Palace," WuFei informed them, and together he left with Sally Po.   
Zechs went outside with Noin to get a large coffee. Heero was the only one in the room.   
"Relena," he said, his eyes softening at the sight of her on the bed.   
"She'll be fine," the doctor said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
"Why do you say that?" Heero asked, glancing up for a second.   
"Well, first of all, it was her shoulder that got hit, not any lungs or anything," he said, looking down at Relena. "Second, she's just fainted. It's nothing life-threatening. She'll be awake by morning, mister." He then left, only after making a tick on her chart.   
Heero continued to watch over Relena with Zechs once he came back until they both fell asleep at midnight.  
  
********  
  
Two people were talking when Heero opened his eyes.   
"Those two slept like kids."  
"I know. Heero snored. I heard him." Giggling.  
"Ooh, he's waking up!"  
"What's going on?" Heero asked, glancing up. His head was resting on Relena's bed, his arms folded underneath. He looked around to see Noin smiling at him.   
"Good morning," she said, then stroked her husband's hair. Zechs was sleeping in a chair, a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth.   
Heero looked over to Relena, finding her awake. She had papers on her bed-tray, and she was looking fine, except for her left shoulder, which was in a sling.   
"Relena," he said.  
"Good morning Heero. Did you have a nice sleep?" Relena asked politely, trying not to laugh.   
"What's so funny?" He asked, fixing Relena a death-glare. Relena glared back at them before answering, "I don't think that Duo ever told you how much you snore. It was the only thing I heard when I woke up."  
Heero stood and crossed his arms. "Funny."  
"Miss Relena?" The doctor asked, poking his head in the room through the door frame. "You have some guests."  
"They can come in."  
"Be careful with that arm not to upset it."  
"I won't, sir," Relena answered truthfully, and smiled.   
Her smile nearly melted Heero and he sank back into the nearest chair to her.   
"Being protective lately?" Relena asked, raising an eyebrow at him.   
"No," Heero lied…he did want to protect her, true, but he more wanted to be with her, holding her in his arms…  
"LENA!" Duo cried, rushing in, hugging Relena.   
"Hello, Duo. Are you okay?" Relena asked him, smiling, as she ignored the pain in her arm.   
"Aw, nothing I can't handle, right guys?" Duo asked, turning to face everyone else who came in, the pilots and their girls. "Hey Heero! Spent the night here, didja?"  
"Lay off, Maxwell," Heero growled, death-glaring him. Relena giggled, and Heero immediately softened.  
Duo raised his eyebrows at this, and WuFei muttered something that sounded much like "that weakling's in love", before Zechs woke up and yelled at them to all get out.   
  
*******  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked a nervous Heero.   
"Fine, thank you," Relena replied, staring at her bedsheets. Zechs had made everyone leave so she and Heero could talk.   
"You're okay?" Heero asked, concerned.   
Relena looked up, startled. "Of course! (I mean, in other stories I was raped, kidnapped again and again, and died at least twenty times!) I'm fine!"  
"Oh," Heero said, looking out the window. "That's good."  
"Um, Heero?"   
"Yes?" Heero turned around to see Relena looking at him, but as soon as their eyes met, she looked back down.   
"Thank you for saving me," came her reply.   
Heero struggled with the words, but finally, said, "anytime."  
He heard Relena gasped and the slap of her bare feet hitting the tiled ground.   
"Do you really mean that?!?!" She exclaimed, clutching her chest with her hands, staring at him.   
"Relena, I"— Heero broke off, and then, summoning his courage, said, "Relena I love you!" in one great blurb.   
"Oh Heero!" cried Relena, as she flung herself onto him. (Let the mush begin! ^_~)  
He hugged her tightly, but made sure about her injured arm. They then leaned in for the kiss…  
  
CRASH!!  
  
The closed door sudden burst open, revealing the whole gang slumped on top of each other, trying to listen in.   
Zechs was on the bottom, followed by Duo, Hilde, Noin, Quatre, Trowa, Cathrine, Dorothy, Sally and then WuFei.   
Heero and Relena stared blankly back at hem before Noin stood up, brushed herself off and said, "well, we'll be leaving you now." And then as quickly as it happened, they disappeared and the door was back in place.  
They turned back to each other and this were not interrupted…  
  
********  
  
"And do you, Heero Yuy, take Relena Peacecraft to be your wife?"  
Everyone held their breaths. Zechs was glaring at Heero, daring him to say no, and Noin and the other girls were sobbing into tissues.   
"I do." Heero said.   
"Then you may kiss the bride."  
And they kissed…and lived happily ever after.  
  
Until the sequel…mwahahahaha  
  
It's still in progress but I promise it'll be out by the end of the week! Enjoy!! 


	5. Shooting Stars Sequel

Shooting Stars Sequel  
  
I don't own GW or its characters. I'm not (sadly) paid.  
  
Sunlight filled the bedroom. It hit the two people on the bed, engulfing them in a warm white light. Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound, and it didn't stop.   
The man, who was the closest to the vid-screen, groaned, "no, too early for this." But he pressed the "talk" button and his best friends' face popped up.   
"Hiya, Heero!" Duo Maxwell said, grinning like the baka he was.   
"Hnn." Heero replied, annoyed. 'He just had to call me right now, when I was'— He broke off, shaking his head and growled, "what do you want Maxwell?"  
Duo smiled wider and saw the other lump next to Heero. "Busy night?" He asked, Heero mouthed "I will kill you", but stopped when a voice asked, "Who's that, Heero?"  
"It's just Duo, Relena," Heero said, turning his head slightly to see his wife, wearing a tight, uh…silk nightgown.   
Duo was about to whistle when both Relena and Heero turned around to the sound of a loud WHAM!  
"Don't even think about it, Maxwell!" Relena's best friends voice yelled. Hilde came on screen, and they both saw that she held a frying pan in her right hand, bacon flying everywhere.  
"Morning Hilde," Relena and Heero said together, smiling at the sight.   
"Good morning," Hilde smiled back, and then turned to Duo. "You better tell him."  
"Hnn?" Heero asked, his expression changing. Relena came over and sat behind him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"We've got a new mission, Heero," Duo said, somberly, as Hilde nodded in agreement in the background.   
Duo explained it to him, letting himself talk into silence.   
"Do you know who it is?" Relena asked, brows furrowed together.   
"Not a clue. It's definitely not OZ or White Fang." Duo answered, shaking his head, sending his braid flying all over the place. "OUCH! HILDE!" Hilde had grabbed the braid from hitting her face, and smiled. "Sorry."  
"I better get ready then," Heero interrupted. "Where are we meeting?"  
"L1 Colony. Right outside, by the floating spacestation."  
"Got it." Heero answered, pressing the "off" button.   
"Going so soon?" Relena asked, pouting. 'She looks so innocent, so pure,' Heero thought, smiling at her.   
"I'm sorry, love," Heero responded. Relena's eyes widened in shock because Heero said "love". She was still sitting there ten minutes later when he came out of the bathroom, changed, into a pair of blue jeans and a white pressed shirt. He was trying to button it up, but saw Relena still there.   
"Relena?"  
"Sorry. Dazzled." Came her reply. Heero laughed and gathered her up in his arms, lifting her to the bed.   
"Just go back to sleep. I'll come back to you, I promise." Heero whispered huskily into her ear, making her heart beat quicken. "It's one promise I know I'll keep."  
"Good luck, Heero, and come back alive," Relena whispered back, kissing him. Heero reluctantly pulled back, eyes pained to go. He lifted his hand in a farewell salute, and shut the apartment door behind him.   
Relena ran to the balcony, and a few seconds later saw him emerge below. He stopped and turned up to face her.   
"Don't cry," he said, knowing she couldn't hear him, only read his lips.   
"I won't," Relena said back, tears spilling down her cheeks.   
  
*********  
  
The battle was intense. Their new enemy knew they'd be coming and there were tons of MS waiting for them when they arrived. They managed to get the upper hand for a while. Slowly, they were loosing ground.   
"We…can't…do this…alone!" Trowa panted, raising his Gundam's knife, slicing through two mobile dolls.   
"I know…we're loosing ground and only WuFei is actually making it to the station, but once he gets there," Quatre trailed off, silently, and then typed something on his keyboard. The ZERO system was activated.   
"Heero, go left, Duo right, Trowa, you head up to them, and I'll take the others. On every count of three, attack!" Quatre commanded, his eyes traveling around the battle ground.   
They were slowly making their way around the dolls, but soon it was no use.   
"We're doomed!" Duo moaned, his head in his hand.   
"No we're not. I refuse to stop until I'm sure we'll loose," Heero growled, turning around and blasting ten MD into smithereens with his Twin Buster Cannon.   
"Heero—don't forget, you have a family to go home to," Trowa's voice came over on the speaker, softly. "Relena's waiting for you."  
Heero slowed his pace down, knowing truly what Trowa was saying was right. He was no longer the emotionless pilot, but the pilot with a wife. A wife to protect, to come home to.   
"Right," Heero grumbled, but then jerked his head up. "What was that?"  
"Ooops, sorry," Duo mumbled, blushing. "Hilde sent me a card…"  
There were four groans, and they were soon laughing, but their attention was riveted to a large blast.   
"NO!"  
  
**********  
  
It had been almost one whole year since Heero and the other Gundam Pilots went into space to fight. It had been all over the news. They had managed to destroy the enemy, but officials said they couldn't find any trace of the Gundams. Their girls lost hope. All but Relena.   
Relena had someone else in her life to remind her of Heero. Someone she'd never forget; protect.   
She cared for their son, Odin (okay, yeah I know, Heero's real name is Odin, and they—well, Relena—name him Odin. Just go with me on this!).  
She was putting him to bed and was going to crawl into bed herself when there was a knock on the apartment door.   
'Who could that be? At this hour?' Relena thought, glancing at the clock which read midnight. She opened the door to see a young man standing there, Prussian eyes smiling down at her in her silk nightgown.   
'Those eyes,' Relena stared, then, "Heero?"  
He nodded, and said, "you changed the lock. My key didn't work anymore." Relena's eyes widened in shock: she did change the lock, but didn't tell anyone. She let out a giggle, and let Heero in.   
Her eyes widened as she remembered Odin. "Oh, Heero, I have to show you"— She turned and walked into what Heero remembered being the spare bedroom. It was now cluttered with little toys, a rocking chair by the window, and a crib.   
Heero's eyes widened at the sight, and did a double-glance. "A crib?" he thought aloud.   
"Yes," Relena laughed. She bent down and lifted a sleeping baby. He had the same chocolate hair as Heero in a mess. "Meet your son, Odin Yuy."  
"My-my son?" Heero stammered, gingerly taking the baby from Relena. The baby opened his eyes, startling Heero with its Prussian colour.   
"Same eyes, same hair," Relena whispered, laying her head against Heero's shoulder. The baby didn't wail, but look up at his father, and his mother. He then reached his pudgy arms out at Relena.   
"He wants his Mommy," Heero laughed, handing him over.   
"All day long he wants his Mommy. I can hardly sleep," Relena confessed.  
"Well, I'm here, and I am the father," Heero said, watching Relena as she laid Odin to sleep in his crib.   
They then walked hand in hand back to the master bedroom. While lying in bed, before falling asleep, Relena asked, "what happened after you destroyed them?"  
"Relena," Heero began, turning to face her. "It was horrible, and I don't want to bother you with it."  
"I understand," Relena replied, her eyes full of concern. "Where you hurt?"  
"Er—no, I wasn't," Heero lied. He didn't want to worry Relena by telling her he was unconscious for three months and that he had a wound cut on his arm.   
"That's great," Relena yawned, "my Perfect Soldier."  
She then was asleep, Heero not awake for much more either before joining her, snoozing.   
  
********  
  
Heero woke up when he heard the sound of wailing. 'Relena?' He thought, glancing over to her, still laying peacefully still, sleeping. 'No, the baby.'  
He got up and walked into Odin's room. He lifted him up and Odin stopped crying. Heero spied a bottle, and gave it to him. Odin began to drink, then burped. He closed his eyes drowsily, and fell asleep quite quickly.   
"You make a good father," Relena's voice said. Heero turned to see her leaning against the door frame, smiling.   
"I guess I'm a natural," he laughed, placing the baby back into his crib, moving a stuffed rabbit away, and tucking him under the blue blanket.   
"Yes," Relena agreed, and together they watched their son sleep, peacefully, as the moon shone down on the happy family.   
  
The End  
  
  
Okay, what did you guys think? I was thinking of making another series, you know, like "Shooting Stars S(sequel): Odin's story". Do you think I should?  



	6. Shooting Stars Sequel 2

DC: I don't own GW….yada yada yada!  
  
Shooting Stars Sequel  
  
Book 2??  
  
The Beginning of the End, part one  
  
  
Relena was walking down the street when a familiar voice called out, "Hey, Lena!" Relena turned to see a panting Hilde run to try to catch up with her.  
"Hi, Hilde," Relena answered, shifting the weight of her groceries. Hilde smiled and glanced at the over-flowing bags.   
"The guys are big eaters, huh?" Hilde grinned, then took a bag. "I'll help. Now tell me, how my fav little chum, Odin, doing?"  
"Odin is doing fine, he's starting preschool now in a few weeks," Relena laughed. "Why don't you come over, Hilde? The guys are driving me nuts."  
"Sure! Duo's coming now anyway, so we both can come. Do you need a lift? We can drive you, and anyway, we have some great news!" Hilde giggled. Relena rose an eyebrow. Usually Hilde was laughing and cracking jokes, but giggling like a school girl?  
"Uh, yeah, I could use a ride if it's no problem," Relena answered nervously.  
"Great!" Hilde said, grabbing Relena's free hand. "let's go!"  
  
****************  
  
When they reached the Yuy's apartment, Relena laughed and pulled out her key, but the door opened before see had it in the lock.  
"Heero! You're home early!' Relena exclaimed.   
"I found out that you left the office early," he said, glaring at her protectively, "without your bodyguards. Anything could have happened to you!"  
"Sorry, Hun," Relena answered, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I didn't mean to worry you, I just went and got the groceries." Heero grunted and then saw Hilde and Duo staring at them in the doorway.   
"Duo! Hilde!" Heero exclaimed, placing a hand around his wife's waist. "Come on. Want something to drink?"  
Duo raised an eyebrow at the thought of Heero Yuy, assassin, giving him a drink. "Man, you've changed very much, and it's freaking me out."  
Heero grinned and then said, "wow…scaring Duo Maxwell."  
  
**********  
  
Trowa cleared his throat. Quatre, Dorothy, and Cathrine looked up. They were seated in Quatre's living room. Dorothy was sitting on a love seat with Quatre, reading a book together. Cathrine was doing needlework by the fireplace, and Trowa had just put down the vid-phone.   
"What is it?" Quatre asked, concerned.   
"It was Relena and Heero," Trowa said slowly. Quatre stood up, wondering if something was wrong with his favourite "sister" (AN: Okay, I know that sounds weird, but to make this clear, Quatre in this story is very protective about Relena, and thinks of her like a sister. She feels the same way about him, and that's why at some point in the story I might have one of them say something like, Relena to Quatre: "Brother, be careful".).  
"Is something wrong with Miss—Er, Mrs. Relena?" Dorothy corrected.   
"No, Hilde and Duo are over," Trowa explained. "They said they have something to say but it has to wait until we get there…now."  
"You mean go to visit Relena and Heero and Odin?" Cathrine asked. She looked over to Dorothy, who then looked at Quatre, who looked at Trowa, puppy-dog eyes pleading.   
"OH ALL RIGHT!" Trowa cried out, throwing his hands up in the air. "I know you guys want to visit Relena…" He sighed. "And little Odin. Come on, let's go."  
  
**********  
  
Relena was siting uncomfortably on the couch, wishing the silence would pass. Hilde and Duo were unnaturally quiet, sitting side by side. Relena sighed and looked up at the clock behind them. It was almost six…they had called Trowa and Quatre at ten that morning…  
There was a knock on the door. Odin leaped up and scrambled down the hallway, almost tripping.   
"Odin, be careful!" Relena called out, as he tripped again.   
"Who's it?" Odin asked, reaching for the door knob.   
"Uncle Trowa and Quatre," Quatre's voice called out. Odin smiled and pulled open the door, revealing Quatre and Trowa.  
Relena got up from the couch and went straight to the door. "Hey Quatre!" Relena laughed, hugging him tightly.   
"Hey, Sis," Quatre laughed merrily, then Relena turned to Trowa.   
"Trowa! So nice of you all to come and visit on such a short notice!" Relena smiled and hugged the remaining three. "Come in." She stepped back, and they all sat on the couch, Odin jumping from one to another, waiting to hear about their adventures and if they had any gifts. Relena had gone into the kitchen where Heero was hiding out.  
"I wonder what's going on?" Relena mused aloud.   
"I don't know," Heero answered, his arms crossed. "It's not a Duo OR Hilde thing to sit quietly!"  
"That is what's bothering me," Relena agreed. "They're both way too quiet. Do you think something happened to my brother and Noin on their second honeymoon?"  
"No," Heero answered. "You would have heard it on the news."  
"Mom! Dad!" Odin's voice called through the open doorway. "Aunt Hilde and Uncle Duo are going to tell us now!" Relena and Heero exchanged a look, then walked out hand in hand, waiting for the worst.  
  
*****************  
  
They all stared, their mouths open and at a blushing Hilde and grinning Duo.   
"YOU'RE KIDDING," was all they could manage.  
"Nope," said Duo, smiling brightly.   
"I'm so happy for you!" Relena burst out, then grasp Heero's hand. "Expecting! That's great!"  
"Yeah, but weird," Cathrine admitted. "I thought you guys would be first before Relena and Heero, but it's the other way around!"  
Everyone laughed, and then someone's stomach rumbled. Everyone stopped and looked up at the clock.   
"I guess no one noticed how late it was getting," Heero said quietly, and picked up Odin. "Off to bed you! You've been up past your bed time."  
Odin yawned and answered, "But I'm not sleepy."  
Relena laughed softly and let her motherly side take over. "Sure you are," she said. They walked to Odin's room and tucked him in. "Night, Sweetie."  
"Night, Mom, Dad."  
"Goodnight Odin," Heero answered, kissing his son on the cheek. Relena did the same and then they walked out of the room, turning off the light.  
Duo and Hilde were waiting for them, being able to see everything in the hall.   
"Wow," Duo said. "You guys are the perfect parents! I hope we're as good as you two." Heero blushed and Relena smiled at them, also blushing.   
"Heero!?! Blushing?!?" Duo cried, his smile slipping. "No way!" 


	7. Shooting Stars Sequel 2: Part 2

  
Shooting Stars Sequel 2, part 2  
  
Okay, this one took me a while to think out cuz I'm working with my friends Azain Tenshi and Sandy Storm on our Romeo and Juliet story, so this took a while. Hope ya like it! ^_~ please R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. It's that plain and simple  
  
It was late at night, some 9 or so months after Duo and Hilde spilled the news. They had Heero and Relena help them with all the baby stuff, and they gave some of Odin's old things to then to use.  
Ah, yes, the Yuy family…let's see…Heero and Relena were still happily married, minus all the death glares, and Odin was now in his first year at elementary school. He was getting flocked with phone numbers of all the girls in his class…Aw…the cuteness of it all!  
Ahem, anyway, back to Hilde and Duo. Hilde was sleeping in the hospital with Duo on a chair beside her, staring contentedly into a teeny little incubator (I am an only child, and I really don't want to get sick, so I'm not describing *shudder* anything.).   
"My baby," Duo murmured. "I have a child."  
He couldn't believe it, it was all too weird for him to take him. Shinigami, the God of Death, having a child? Oh boy…  
"Thinking?" a voice behind him made him jump out of the chair.   
"Hilde! You're making me paranoid!" Duo said, calming down, and sat on the edge of the bed with her.   
She smiled sweetly up at him. "Aw." She then poked him in the side, grinning.  
"Hey!" Duo protested, then began tickling her.  
Laughing, they both fell silent watching their little baby sleep.   
"I can't wait to tell the others," Hilde said, her gray eyes twinkling in the moonlight.   
"Yeah," Duo agreed, whispering.   
They both leaned back on the bed and fell asleep, the moon shining down on them.  
  
*************  
"Wha is it Duo? Make it good," groaned a very tired Heero.   
It was six in the morning and Duo was bursting with the news. He just had to tell Heero, and couldn't wait for a more suitable time for them to talk.  
"My child!" Duo said, a little hyper, bouncing up and down in his chair.   
Heero rose an eyebrow. "Is, uh, Hilde there to calm you down?"  
"Nope! Still sleeping!"  
"And you should too," Heero muttered under his breath.   
"What was that?"  
"Nothing. Go on, Duo."  
"Okay! So, uh, Hilde and I were thinking…you know how you made us Godfather and Godmother to Odin? Uh, how 'bout you and Lena be Godparents to our kid?" Duo asked, nervously.  
"Hold on, lemme ask Rel, but I can guess she'll say yes," Heero answered, then turned to wake up another figure beside him. "Rel, wake up for a sec. Duo wants us to be godparents."  
"It's all good," murmured Relena, yawning. "Say yesh."  
"Yup," Heero answered, turning back to Duo.   
"Man, is she on a hangover or something?" Duo asked, concerned.  
He was about to say more, but the famous "death-glare" stopped him as usual.  
"Uh, haha, well, uh…" Duo faltered. "Look at that! Hilde's awake, uh, 'bye Heero!" The vid-phone turned off.   
Heero turned over and grinned. Duo, what a character.  
  
  
Okay, I know that was short and all, but I'm running out of ideas. I think you guys also noticed that I never said a gender, well, yeah, the next part is the whatsmacallit…when they name Rel and Heero the godparents at their kids whatitscalled…also, please tell me what gender you want the baby to be! Add it into your reviews please!! 


End file.
